Maafkan Kesalahanku!
by ryu VW
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah mantan sepasang kekasih, tapi karena sebuah kesalahan Naruto harus menikahi Hinata./.../AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto

 _Chapter I_

Suara kicauan burung dipagi hari terdengar, sinar matahari perlahan-lahan mulai menyinari bumi. Dan mulai menyebarkan kehangatannya, disaat Jepang kini mulai memasuki musim gugur.

Sinar matahari jugalah yang kini mulai membangunkan sesosok pemuda yang sedang terlelap dengan selimut tebal yang menutupinya, secara perlahan pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka matanya memperlihatkan bola mata sebiru samudra. Dia pun hanya bisa mengerang karna tidur lelapnya tertanggu oleh secercah cahaya yang menyelinap masuk dari tirai jendela kamarnya.

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...

Secara cepat dia langsung membuka matanya, karna mendengar seseorang menangis. Dia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergetar dan suara tangisan itu terdengar jelas.

Secara perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri untuk melihat disampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rambut indigo panjang dan punggung polos tanpa sehelai benang. Dia langsung teringat apa yang telah terjadi, dan siapa orang yang berada disampingnya tersebut.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya.

Tak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Hinata?" Panggilnya lagi.

"Pergi Naruto." Ujar Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar tersebut hanya bisa menurut dan memungut semua pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai. Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada disebelah kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Naruto menunggu Hinata untuk keluar dari kamarnya, ia kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Beruntung yang ditunggu akhirnya keluar juga, Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata yang berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Hinata, a-aku..."

PLAAAKKK!

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Hinata ke pipi sebelah kiri Naruto

"Aku membencimu, Naruto." Bentak Hinata dan langsung berjalan cepat ke arah pintu apartemen Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang punggung Hinata yang menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri didepan kamarnya dan melihat betapa berantakannya kasurnya, Naruto juga bisa membayangkan yang telah terjadi semalam.

Kini ia duduk kembali disofa ruang tamu merenungi apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

 **Flashback on!**

Sore itu Jepang sedang dilanda hujan deras, ya tidak bisa dipungkiri Jepang sebentar telah masuk musim gugur. Udara dingin mulai terasa menyelimuti Jepang, membuat semua orang malas untuk melakukan berbagai hal diluar sana.

Tanpa terkecuali Naruto yang sedang asyik memandangi hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi, sedang asyiknya ia melamun suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu.

"Selamat sore." Sapa orang yang memencet bel tersebut, sesaat setelah Naruto membukakan pintu.

Naruto sempat terkejut mengetahui siapa yang berdiri didepan apartemennya.

"Hinata, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Apa aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk dulu?" Tanya Hinata balik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah... Silahkan masuk." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke apartemennya, setelah ia melepas jaketnya Hinata langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

Dulu Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi telah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu karna mereka berdua yang sama-sama keras kepala. Mereka sempat menjalin kasih selama dua tahun, saat mereka berdua sama-sama duduk dibangku sekolah menengah akhir. Sekarang mereka menjadi teman baik, ya setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hinata. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih mencintai Hinata, sekarang Hinata telah memiliki kekasih baru. Betapa menyedihkannya Naruto yang mengharapkan seseorang, yang sudah memilik orang lain.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang kini telah duduk disofa ruang tamunya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tawar Naruto.

"Apa saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Naruto bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk Hinata dan dirinya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama dua gelas teh telah siap, ia langsung membawanya ke ruang tamu ke tempat Hinata berada.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletak dua gelas teh dimeja.

Sedangkan Hinata yang ditanya hanya tersenyum ceria.

"Tadi aku berjalan-jalan didekat sini, tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras turun. Aku ingat jarak apartemenmu yang dekat jadi langsung saja aku berlari kesini, hitung-hitung berteduh gratis." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum ceria yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, langsung menyipitkan mata.

"Pasti ada hal lainnya lagi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hehehe... Kau tahu saja. Jadi ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu, Naruto."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku, sebentar lagi akan segera bertunangan." Jawab Hinata dengan cerianya.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar kabar yang menurut Hinata bahagia, tapi menyakitkan untuk Naruto.

"K-kau akan bertunangan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, aku akan bertunangan." Jawab Hinata.

Cuaca dingin diluar sana tak mempengaruhi suhu tubuh Naruto, yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah panas, panas yang teramat sangat menyakitkan, hatinya sangat panas mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan kepalanya kuat-kuat berusaha meredam emosi, tapi semakin ia tahan hatinya semakin sakit.

Hinata yang melihat tersebut mencoba bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh pundak Naruto.

Naruto diam tak bergeming.

"Naruto?" Panggil Hinata.

Greepp!

Dengan cepat Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, tatapan dingin ia layangkan ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Naruto." Ujar Hinata sambil berusah menarik tangannya.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak merespon, malah cengkraman dipergelangan tangan Hinata semakin menguat.

"Sa-sakit Naruto, lepaskan aku. Kau membuatku takut." Pinta Hinata.

Jujur Hinata merasa takut karna ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto seperti itu.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya sungguh mengejutkan, Naruto langsung mencium Hinata dengam brutalnya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap seketika.

 **Flashback off!**

Naruto kini hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mengingat kejadian semalam. Sebuah kesalahan yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku telah memperkosanya.'

 _TBC!_

Yoooo! Minna, ketemu lagi sama saya si author abal. Hahahaha...

Ini fic terbaru saya, asli dari otak saya yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Kalau ada kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf.

Oke guys, minta REVIEEEWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, kau baru pulang? Darimana saja kau semalam?"

"Maaf, Neji-niisan aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, sedikit OOC.

Maafkan Kesalahanku!

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

Naruto Pov!

Sudah dua hari ini Hinata tidak masuk kuliah, kemana dia? Aku harus segere minta maaf, aku tidak ingin dia marah terus-terusan kepada ku.

Cukup hubungan cinta kita yang dulu berakhir, aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan ku (yang setidaknya ada dalam pikiran Hinata) ikut berakhir juga. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diriku, aku harus segera menemuinya.

Naruto Pov End!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, apa Hinata sudah makan?" Tanya Neji pada Hanabi.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang sarapan pagi di kediaman Hyuga.

"Entahlah nii-san, sudah dua hari ini aku tidak melihat Hinata-neechan keluar dari kamarnya." Jawab Hanabi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Neji lagi.

Hanabi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak perempuannya tersebut.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, tanpa ada satupun yang ingin memulai percakapan.

"Setelah ini ikut aku Hanabi." Ujar Neji.

"Eh? Ada apa kak?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Aku akan mendobrak kamar Hinata, aku jadi khawatir dengannya."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya!"

Keputusan Neji untuk mendobrak kamar Hinata sudah bulat, kini ia dan Hanabi sedang berdiri didepan kamar Hinata mencoba untuk memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Hanabi mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, tapi sama sekali tak ada respon sama sekali dari sang pemilik kamar.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Hanabi kembali mencoba mengetuk, tapi tak ada respon sama sekali.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Hanabi mencoba mengetuk untuk ketiga kalinya, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Neji yang sudah habis kesabaran menyuruh Hanabi untuk menyingkir.

"Minggir Hanabi." Perintah Neji.

"Tapi kak, ja..."

BRAAAKKK!

Kata-kata Hanabi terhenti setelah melihat pintu kamar kakak perempuannya sudah terbuka, akibat didobrak oleh Neji.

Hanabi dan Neji sempat terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Hinata yang berantak seperti kapal pecah, mereka berdua tahu Hinata orang yang cinta akan kerapian, dia tidak akan membiarkan satu barangpun tergelatak sembarangan. Tapi jika melihat keadaan saat ini sungguh mencengangkan, berbeda dengan Hinata biasanya.

Hanabi dan Neji bisa melihat sebuah gundukan besar tertutup selimut diatas tempat tidur Hinata, yang mereka berdua yakini adalah Hinata. Hanabi mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan ke arah kasur Hinata, sedangkan Neji berjalan ke sisi lainnya.

Hanabi mencoba untuk membangunkan kakak perempuannya tersebut dengan cara menyibak selimutnya, tapi betapa terkejutnya Neji melihat raut wajah mengerikan Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, wajah pucat dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah bola matanya benar- benar menandakan saat ini Hinata sedang ada masalah. Posisi tidur Hinata saat ini memunggunggi Hanabi yang duduk disampingnya, jadi Hanabi tidak mengetahui keadaannya saat ini.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh Hinata, yang entah kenapa ditepis oleh Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi terkejut dengan sikap yang ditujukan Hinata saat ini, Hinata saat ini duduk dengan posisi siaga.

Hanabi mencoba untuk menyentuh pundak Hinata, tapi ditepis.

"Kak?" Panggil Hanabi.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Hinata.

"Hinata?" Kali ini Neji mencoba menyentuh pundak Hinata, yang lagi-lagi ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Hinata lagi.

Hanabi yang melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti itu hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes, dengan emosi yang meluap Hanabi langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Tapi Hinata malah berontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku, jangan sentuh aku!" Teriak Hinata histeris.

"Kak, ini aku Hanabi. Adik kakak." Ujar Hanabi sambil memeluk erat Hinata tanpa mau melepaskannya.

"Hanabi." Bisik Hinata, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hanabi.

"Iya, aku ini Hanabi."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hanabi dan memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah adiknya tersebut.

"Kau Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Hanabi.

Sedangkan Hanabi hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Hanabi..." Hinata langsung memeluk adiknya tersebut dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat.

Neji yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa memandang sedih ke arah punggung Hinata.

'Aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani membuat kau seperti ini, Hinata.' Batin Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Hinata menangis dipelukan Hanabi, ia kini sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Kak, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hanabi yang kini mulai mengendurkan pelukannya.

Hinata hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Sudahlah Hanabi jangan bertanya apa-apa dulu pada Hinata." Ujar Neji. "Nah Hinata sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tambah Neji pada Hinata.

"A-ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, mereka akan pulang hari ini." Jawab Neji. "Cepatlah bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan datang. Soal kamarmu biar aku suruh para maid untuk merapikannya dan pengawal untuk membetulkan pintunya." Tambah Neji.

"Um..." Angguk Hinata.

Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama bagi Hanabi untuk mendandani Hinata hingga terlihat segar seperti sedia kala, dan tak terlihat wajah mengerikan milik kakaknya yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ayo, ayah dan ibu pasti sudah tiba." Ajak Hanabi.

Hinata hanya menurut ditarik oleh sang adik menuju lantai bawah.

Dan benar saja dilantai bawah telah berdiri pria paruh baya yanga sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Neji.

"Ayah." Panggil Hinata.

Pria paruh baya tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. ya dialah Hiashi Hyuga, sang kepala rumah tangga dan juga ayah bagi Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hinata dan Hanabi segera berlari ke arah Hiashi untuk memeluk melepas rindu mereka.

"Ayah, aku rindu ayah." Isak Hanabi.

"Aku juga." Sahut Hinata.

"Ayah juga rindu pada kalian berdua." Ujar Hiashi.

Hinata dan Hanabi mulai mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Ayah ibu mana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ibu disini nak." Ujar seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakang Hiashi. Dialah Hikari Hyuga, ibu dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

Melihat sang ibu yang sudah merentangkan tangannya, kedua gadis tersebut segera berlari untuk memeluk sang ibu.

Sedangkan Neji yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kemarilah nak." Panggil Hikari kepada Neji.

"Eh?" Neji merasa kikuk untuk mengambil bagian dalam adegan bahagia antara ibu dan anak tersebut.

Hiashi yang melihat ke kikukkan Neji langsung mendorong tubuh Neji agar lebih dekat, sedangkan Hikari langsung menarik tangan Neji agar ikut ambil bagian dalam adegan berpelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu, bu." Bisik Hinata yang masih bisa didengar Hikari.

"Ibu juga merindukanmu, Hinata."

Mereka berempat mulai melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"Nah, siapa yang lapar?" Tanya Hikari, yang langsung dijawab dengan semangat oleh kedua putrinya.

Hikari hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kedua putrinya tersebut.

"Neji, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Hikari pada Neji.

"Eh?" Neji terlihat bingung ditanya seperti itu.

Hikari menyentuh kedua lengan kekar Neji.

"Kau sudah bibi anggap seperti putra bibi sendiri, katakan apa yang kau inginkan bibi akan akan membuatkannya untukmu." Ujar Hikari. "Dan satu lagi bibi mungkin tidak bisa menggantikan posisi ibumu, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan kalau kau memanggil bibi dengan panggilan ibu?" Pintanya.

"Ayahmu menitipkanmu pada paman sejak kecil, agar paman bisa merawatmu dan menjagamu. Kau sudah paman anggap seperti anak paman sendiri, kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga ini." Tambah Hiashi.

"Baiklah a-ayah, i-ibu. Apapun yang ibu masak, aku akan memakannya." Ujar Neji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ibu akan memasak untuk kita semua." Ujar Hikari.

"Biar Hinata bantu." Pinta Hinata.

"Ayo..."

Kebahagian benar-benar dirasakan oleh Hinata hari itu, ia bisa sejenak melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa hari ini Naruto berangkat ke kampusnya menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya, walaupun tidak ada jadwal kuliah ia tetap berangkat ke kampus. Ada tujuan lain yang ingin ia lakukan.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata dan meminta maaf soal kejadian tempo hari, sebuah kesalahan yang teramat sangat fatal. Naruto tidak ingin hubungan baiknya dengan Hinata hancur berantakan.

Kali ini dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya, dengan cepat ia mengayuh sepedanya ke arah gadis yang sedang berjalan memasuki gedung universitas. Diapun menghentikan sepedanya tepat didepan sang gadis, Hinata yang merasa jalannya dihalangi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menghalanginya.

"Hinata kita perlu bicara." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi, ia malah akan berjalan melewati Naruto jika saja lengannya tidak dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto." Berontak Hinata.

"Kita harus bicara." Pinta Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

"Kumohon Hinata, aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal tempo hari." Mohon Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata tak menanggapinya, ia terus berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto dilengannya.

"Hinata maafkan aku." Pinta Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Sentak Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto. "Aku membemcimu, Naruto." Tambahnya.

Merasa menjadi perhatian, Hinata segera berlari masuk ke gedung universitas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertunduk sedih setelah mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Hinata kehilangan nafsu makannya, dan ia kini juga merasa cepat lelah saat melakukan aktivitas. Hal inilah yang membuat Hikari khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Tanya Hikari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, ibu tenang saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, nak."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ibu tenang saja." Hinata mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau ingin ibu membuatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Hikari.

"Ramen, aku ingin ramen." Jawab Hinata.

Sejenak Hikari mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi dengan senyum tulus Hikari beranjak untuk membuatkan ramen. Tak butuh waktu lama ramen buatan Hikari telah siap, Hikari langsung membawanya ke meja makan dimana Hinata sudah menunggu.

Dengan lahapnya Hinata langsung menyantap ramen buatan ibunya tersebut, tapi mendadak ia langsung mual dan berlari ke westafel untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Hikari yang melihat anaknya tiba-tiba seperti itu langsung menghampiri Hinata, ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan putrinya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Hikari.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa ramen buatan ibu tidak enak?" Tanya Hikari lagi, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

"Lalu ada apa, apa kau sakit?"

"Aku merasa pus..."

BRRUUUKKK!

"Hinata!" Teriak Hikari yang melihat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Yoooo! Ini chapter keduanya, gimana readers sekalian apakah sudah panjang? Ryu minta maaf kalau masih mengecewakan para readers semua.

Ryu ucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah nyempatin baca fic Ryu dan mau repot-repot mereview juga, jadi kalau ada saran tulis dikolom review. Okeee!

Minnaaa! RREEEVVVIIIEEEWW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Katakan Hinata, siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Neji dengan emosi.

"N-naruto." Jawab Hinata.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Sedikit OOC

Maafkan Kesalahanku!

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

Sudah seminggu ini wajah kusut setia dipasang oleh Naruto, ia selalu teringat kata-kata Hinata seminggu yang lalu. Bahwa Hinata membencinya.

Bukan hanya wajah kusut, aura suram juga senantiasa menguar dari diri Naruto. Bahkan tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya, walau hanya sekedar menyapanya.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke, setelah melihat Naruto yang baru kelur dari kelasnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan malas.

"Ikut aku."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeret kerah baju bagian belakang milik Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Kini keduanya telah berada dikantin, dan mereka sudah duduk disebuah meja yang terletak agak disudut sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa mendengar apa dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau membawaku kemari Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab sesosok gadis berambut merah muda datang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil gadis bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto menengok ke arah datangnya gadis tersebut, setelah cukup dekat Sakura langsung mencium pipi Sasuke dengan mesra. Naruto yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hai Naruto." Sapa Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto.

"Dia sudah ada disini, sebaiknya kau tanyakan sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto, sudah seminggu ini kau terlihat murung?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto yang ditanya hanya diam saja, malah terlihat menundukkan kepala murung.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar menatap kedua sahabatnya tersebut, setelah itu ia menundukkan kepala kembali.

"Sudah kuduga." Tebak Sasuke.

"Kami berdua melihatmu bertengkar dengan Hinata seminggu yang lalu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Ujar Sakura.

Hening menghiasi meja tersebut, Naruto yang ditanyai terdiam belum mau membuka suara. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Naruto, antara ia berkata jujur atau tidak pada sahabatnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto sedikit mencondongkan badannya, memberikan kode ke kedua sahabatnya agar mengikuti hal sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku akan berkata jujur pada kalian." Ujar Naruto.

Hening sejenak, Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berbicara.

"Se-sebenarnya aku. Be-berapa hari yang lalu, telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal." Jeda sejenak. "A-aku telah memperkosa Hinata."

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Naruto.

"Kau... Apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap tak percaya sahabat kuningnya tersebut, entah setan apa yang merasuki sahabatnya tersebut, sehingga melakukan perbuatan tercela itu.

PLAAKK!

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan Sakura terhadap Naruto, sungguh Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menerima tamparan dari sahabat pinknya itu.

"Apa kau memikirkan yang terjadi selanjutnya, dari perbuatanmu tersebut?" Tanya Sakura dengan menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

Dan jujur kini Naruto baru tersadar dari perbuatannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, bisa saja saat ini Hinata menanggung akibatnya.

-0-

Kediaman Hyuuga saat ini memancarkan aura ketegangan dari ruang keluarga, dimana Hinata yang saat ini hanya bisa menangis dipaksa berbicara oleh Neji perihal kehamilannya tersebut. Sebuah berita mengejutkan didengar oleh keluarga tersebut, dimana Hinata dinyatakan positif hamil, dan sampai hari ini ia tak mau bicara siapa yang telah menghamilinya.

"Kumohon Hinata, katakan kepadaku siapa yang telah menghamilimu?" Tanya Neji dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil menangis, sedangkan Hiashi hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya melihat betapa kerasnya Hinata tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang telah menghamilinya.

"Aku tanya satu kali lagi, siapa yang telah menghamilimu?" Tanya Neji sekali lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan membawamu sekarang ke rumah sakit untuk menggurkan kandunganmu tersebut." Ancam Neji dengan penuh emosi.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata Neji tadi. Walaupun Hinata tidak menginginkan kehamilan ini, tapi dia tidak akan sampai hati untuk membunuh janin yang ada dikandunganya.

"Tidak kak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu." Pinta Hinata lirih.

"Jika seperti itu, cepat katakan yang sejujurnya Hinata."

Diam sejenak, Hinata berusaha mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya disela-sela tangisnya.

"Naruto." Ucapnya lirih

Neji yang mendengar nama tersebut langsung beranjak dari ruang keluarga itu, TenTen kekasih Neji yang sedari tadi berada disamping Hikari dan Hanabi yang sedari kemarin hanya menangis beranjak mengikuti Neji yang berjalan ke luar dari rumah.

"Neji, tunggu." Panggil TenTen

Neji sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan kekasihnya tersebut, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Naruto, pemuda kuning yang telah merusak masa depan adik kesayangannya.

Neji segera memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir dihalaman mansion Hyuuga, dan tanpa pikir panjang TenTen juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Neji, berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Neji, ku mohon tenanglah. Kendalikan emosimu." Ujar TenTen.

"TenTen, jika kau hanya ingin menghalangi ku, sebaiknya kau turun." Tukas Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

Dan tanpa babibu lagi Neji segera menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, TenTen yang kelabakan hanya bisa berpegangan pada sabuk pengaman, sambil berdoa agar selamat sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa menit yang menurut TenTen bagai neraka, kini mereka telah sampai ditujuan yaitu kampus mereka. Dengan Neji memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat, lalu ia pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kampusnya dengan wajah yang ingin membunuh. Begitu pula TenTen yang secepat kilat keluar dari mobil dan berlari mengejar Neji, tanpa mengindahkan teriakan orang-orang yang memanggilnya karna Neji yang memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarangan.

Braaakkk!

Neji dengan emosinya membuka pintu kelas Naruto yang kebetulan sedang kosong, mendecih kesal ia pun menyusuri kelas lainnya. Disaat Neji menyusuri lorong kelas ia berpapasan dengan seseorang, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah baju orang tersebut dan bertanya.

"Kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Neji pada orang tersebut.

Pria yang ditanyai Neji tersebut hanya gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku tadi melihatnya dikantin bersama Sasuke dan Sakura." Jawab pria tersebut.

Nejipun melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju pria tersebut, dan berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Belum, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajah ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Baka, berdoalah semoga..."

Kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti setelah terkejut akan kedatangan Neji dari arah belakangnya, dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto.

Buaaghh!

Seketika Naruto langsung terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura secara refleks berteriak melihat Neji yang memukul Naruto.

"Dasar brengsek kau!" Teriak Neji.

Belum sempat Neji kembali melayangkan tinjunya, tangannya telah ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Sasuke." Bentak Neji.

"Tahan emosimu Neji, ini masih dikampus." Ujar Sasuke yang berusaha mengingatkan temannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin membunuh dia." Ujar Neji yang sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Aku tahu kau emosi, kita bicarak ini ditempat lain." Kali ini suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Kumohon Neji." Kali ini Sakura yang meminta.

"Kita bicara diatap kampus." Ajak Sasuke.

Tanpa perlawan Neji digiring oleh Sasuke menuju atap.

"Kau ikuti kami Naruto." Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan dibantu Sakura, Naruto berjalan mengukuti Sasuke dan Neji yang berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua. Saat melintasi pintu keluar kantin, mereka berempat berpapasan dengan TenTen, Ino, Kiba dan lainnya.

"Kiba, pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kami." Perintah Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Kiba.

Kiba dan lainnya memang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Neji yang tiba-tiba mengamuk, setelah sebelumnya TenTen menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian, bubar semuanya." Bentak Kiba pada mahasiswa yang berkerumun disana.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dan Sakura telah berada diatap kampus, dan tanpa babibu lagi Neji langsung melayangkan tinju dan tendangan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap menerima serangan Neji langsung terjatuh, Sasuke langsung saja menahan tubuh Neji, jika tidak bisa dipastikan Naruto akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Neji yang sedang kalap.

"Tenanglah Neji, kita bicarakan baik-baik." Ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Sasuke." Neji tak ingin mengalah.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gusar.

"Apa sahabat brengsekmu ini belum bercerita, jika dia telah merusak mass depan Hinata." Ujar Neji. "Dan sekarang Hinata hamil karna perbuatan sahabat brengsekmu ini." Tambah Neji.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapakan Neji.

"Apa itu benar Neji? Apa benar Hinata hamil Neji?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Benar, dan itu karna kau brengsek." Jawab Neji.

Untuk sesaat Naruto menundukkan kepala, sungguh ia menyesali semua perbuatannya waktu itu, dan karna emosinya kini Hinata harus menanggung semuanya.

"A-aku akan bertanggung jawab Neji." Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara akan bertanggung jawab brengsek." Cemooh Neji.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Neji, apapun yang terjadi." Kembali Naruto berujar dengan mata yang menatap Neji tajam.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan paman ku?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto dan masih menatap Neji dengan tajam, Neji bisa melihat kesungguhan yang ada dimata Naruto.

"Cih.. Baiklah, sore nanti kau datanglah ke mansion Hyuuga, dan temuilah paman ku."

"Baik." Jawab Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri yang dibantu Sakura.

Neji mulai melunak dan tenang.

"Aku akan memegang ucapanmu Naruto, jika sampai sore nantu kau tidak datang aku akan mencarimu dan menghabisi nyawamu ditempat."

"Aku janji padamu, aku akan datang menemui pamanmu dan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Naruto dengan mantapnya.

"Kau tenang saja Neji, jika si baka ini tidak memenuhi janjinya, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya kehadapanmu." Tambah Sasuke.

Neji mulai melangkah untuk pergi,

"Berdoalah agar paman ku tidak memenggal kepalamu Naruto." Setelah itu Neji menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat sahabatnya babak belur saat ini dihadapannya, melihat Naruto yang menahan sakit tapi masih berusaha tersenyum dihadapannya.

Buaaagghhh!

Satu pukulan diperut lagi-lagi diterima Naruto tanpa bisa menghindar, Narutopun jatuh bersimpuh menahan rasa sakit diperutnya setelah dipukul ileh Sasuke.

"Kau sahabatku Naruto, aku percaya kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahanmu." Ucap Sasuke. "Ayo Sakura kita pergi." Ajaknya pada Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, satu pukulan ku tidak akan membunuhnya."

Mau tidak mau Sakura mengikuti kekasihnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diatap.

-0-

Sore harinya Naruto benar datang ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, dengan wajah yang babak belur Naruto memasuki mansion Hyuuga setelah dipersilahkan oleh pelayan disana. Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan disana meminta Naruto untuk mengikutinya, Naruto mengukuti pelayan tersebut menuju sebuah ruangan.

Saat pelayan tersebut membuka pintu setelah sebelumnya meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil menunduk, dihadapannya duduk seorang pria setengah baya yang Naruto yakini adalah ayah Hinata.

"Masuklah dan duduk." Perintah Hiashi.

Narutopun mengikuti perintah Hiashi duduk bersimpuh disamping Hinata.

Hening dan mencekam suasana diruangan tersebut, Hiashi menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap Hiashi.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Mengangguk, "Ya saya tahu kesalahan saya Hiashi-sama." Jawab Naruto. "Dan saya akan bertanggung jawab." Tambahnya

"Hahahaha... Apa kau sedang bercanda bocah?" Suara menggelegar dikeluarkan Hiashi.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucaoan Hiashi.

"Kau sudah menghamili putriku, merusak masa depannya, dan kau juga telah mencoreng nama besar keluarga ku. Dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya ingin bertanggung jawab." Teriak Hiashi.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Naruto, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar bocah brengsek." Dengan cepat Hiashi memukulkan tongkat kayu yang sedari tadi tergeletak disamping kanannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang sedikit terpental berusaha bangkit dan kembali ketempatnya semula, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menagis melihat kejadian dihadapannya.

"Kumohon Hiashi-sama maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Hinata."

Duaaghhh!

Kali ini Hiashi yang telah berdiri melayangkan tendangannya ke wajah ke arah Naruto.

"Menikah katamu, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan menggugurkan kandungan itu." Bentak Hiashi.

Hinata dan Naruto yang mendengar hal sontak terkejut, dengan susah payah Naruto merangkak ke arah Hiashi dan bersujud dikakinya memohon.

"Tidak ayah jangan gugurkan janin ini." Pinta Hinata.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Hiashi-sama, janin itu tidak bersalah. Aku yang bersalah hukum saja aku, jangan bunuh janin itu." Pinta Naruto

"Aku tidak akan pernah menerima anak haram itu."

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata sampai anak itu lahir, setelah itu Hinata boleh meminta cerai dan aku akan membawa anak itu menjauh dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh janin itu." Pinta Naruto dengan bersujud dikaki Hiashi.

"Kau..."

"Cukup Hiashi!"

Teriakan dari sang istri berhasil menghentikan Hiashi yang akan menendang Naruto.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Biarkan ia bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Hinata sampai anak itu lahir, setelah biar mereka bercerai dan Naruto membawa anak itu menjauh dari hadapanmu." Ucap Hikari.

"Diam kau Hikari." Ujar Hiashi menatap tajam istrinya, yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh Hikari.

Hiashi yang melihat tatapan tegas istrinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah kau boleh menikahi putri ku, tapi Hinata kau harus keluar dari rumah ini."

"Hiashi apa yang kau..."

"Aku tidak akan menerima bantahan, dan untuk pertunanganmu aku akan mencari alasan untuk menundanya." Ucap Hiashi tegas "Minggu depan kalian harus menikah, dan kau juga harus keluar dari rumah ini." Setelah mengatak itu Hiashi melangkan keluat dari ruangan tersebut.

Hinatapun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hikari dan menangis sejadinya, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lega dan menatap Hinata yang menangis dipelukan Hikari.

"Sebaiknya kau obati lukamu Naruto." Ucap Hikari dengan lembut, melihat darah yang keluar dipelipis kiri Naruto.

"Terima kasih bibi, sebaiknya saya pamit." Mohon Naruto. "Hinata sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Kuharap kau benar akan menikahi Hinata." Ujar seseorang dibalik pintu.

Narutopun berbalik dan menatap Neji.

"Aku berjanji, akan membuatnya bahagia Neji."

"Kuantar kau pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau mati hari ini, sedangkan aku masih ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Neji dengan kasar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata kasar dari Neji.

Kehidupan berat sesungguhnya setelah ini, bisakah kau Naruto membuat Hinata memaafkanmu dan menerimamu atau sebaliknya akan membencimu selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo semuanya berjumpa lagi dengan fic ini, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update lagi. Jangan ditanya saya kemana, saya hanya terkena penyakit malas ngetik. Oke saya harap readers sekalian suka dengan chapter ini. Terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya dichapter sebelumnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, sedikit OOC, Typo

Maafkan Kesalahanku!

Don't Like Don't Read

Sudah sepekan Naruto dan Hinata berumah tangga, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga mereka. Hinata masih sama seperti sebelumnya, masih sangat membenci Naruto. Bahkan saat ini Hinata harus mengambil cuti kuliah karna kehamilannya, selain itu ia juga tidak ingin mencoreng nama keluarganya lebih dari ini, walaupun dia tahu mungkin berita tentang ke hamilannya sudah menyebar di kampusnya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap berusaha menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tinggal sebentar lagi selesai, kerja keras siang malam dia lakukan. Jika pagi ia berangkat kuliah, siang hari ia bekerja disebuah proyek pembangunan, lalu malamnya bekerja menjaga toko didekat tempat tinggalnya. Untungnya pemilik toko tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu sudah menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya sendiri, jadi tidak masalah ia datang sedikit terlambat.

Sekarang Naruto bukan hanya memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, tapi juga kebutuhan Hinata, dan calon anaknya. Bahkan Naruto harus menjual sepeda kesayangannya hanya untuk menambah penghasilannya. Berat memang tapi Naruto tetap menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati apa yang sudah di gariskan oleh sang maha pencipta.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Naruto?"

Saat ini Naruto sedang bekerja paruh waktu di toko milik nenek chiyo.

"Ah, nenek Chiyo. Tentu saja tidak" Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto berdiri mempersilahkan nenek Chiyo untuk duduk. "Duduklah, nek."

Nenek Chiyo segera duduk dikursi yang Naruto persilahkan, sedangkan Naruto berdiri disamping nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tahu kau sekarang bekerja sangat keras. Sasori telah menceritakan semuanya kepada ku, aku turut prihatin." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Anak itu selalu seperti ember bocor." Naruto sedikit kesal kepada temannya itu.

Sasori adalah teman Naruto yang juga cucu nenek Chiyo, Naruto cukup deket dengan Sasori karna pemuda tersebut sering membantunya. Bahkan Naruto dapat bekerja di toko nenek Chiyo juga karna Sasori.

"Nenek harap kau dapat menebus kesalahanmu itu Naruto."

"Iya nek, aku tahu."

"Sejujurnya nenek kecewa kepadamu Naruto, tapi karna nenek akan mendapatkan seorang cicit maka..." Nenek Chiyo mengambil sebuah bungkusan dibawah meja kasir. "Ini berikan kepada istrimu, ibu hamil harus sering meminum susu kehamilan." Nenek Chiyo menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Benarkah seperti itu, aku tidak tahu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Memang harus seperti itu, kau harus memperhatikan nutrisi istrimu dan juga anak yang dikandungan istrimu. Berikan dia makanan yang bergizi setiap hari."

"Baiklah aku akan melaksanakan nasehat nenek."

"Satu lagi Naruto, anggap saja itu hadiah pernikahan dari ku." Ujar nenek Chiyo sembari terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, nek. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Aku pulang nenek." Seru seorang pemuda memasuki toko tersebut.

"Sudah pulang Sasori." Sapa nenek Chiyo.

Memang nenek Chiyo dan Sasori tinggal dibelakang toko tersebut.

"Tentu saja sudah, nek. Apa kabarmu Naruto?" Sapa Sasori kepada Naruto.

"Kabar ku baik Sasori, tumben sekali kau pulang larut?" Tanya Naruto sembari melihat jam yang telah menunjuk angka sepuluh.

"Aku ada lembur tadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru Naruto?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Teman ku mempunyai lowongan pekerjaan diperusahaannya, aku rasa sesuai dengan jurusan yang kau ambil."

"Memangnya bergerak dibidang apa perusahaan temanmu itu?"

"Pembuatan Website, Software atau apalah aku tidak tahu."

"Menjadi progammer?"

"Ya, mungkin saja aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Kau ini bagaimana, memberitahu lowongan pekerjaan tapi tidak tahu jadi apa." Kesal Naruto.

"Hei... Aku ini arsitek, mana tahu aku yang seperti itu." Elak Sasori. "Besok kau kirim surat lamaran, siapa tahu diterima sebagai karyawan magang.

" Baiklah terima kasih Sasori, kau telah membantu ku. Tapi apa kau yakin temanmu mau menerima aku sebagai karyawan magang?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Kau tenang saja serahkan semuanya kepada ku, teman ku itu orang yang baik."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam, kasihan istrimu."

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang nek. Sasori kau jangan lupa membantu nenek menutup toko."

"Aku tahu, hati-hati di jalan dan sampaikan salam ku kepada istrimu."

"Pasti."

Naruto berjalan keluar toko untuk pulang ke apartemennya, malam sudah mulai larut Naruto tidak yakin kalau Hinata masih terjaga atau sudah terlelal dialam mimpi.

Jarak toko nenek Chiyo dengan apartemennya tidaklah terlalu jauh, hanya dengan berjalan lima menit saja ia sudah sampai.

"Sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin." Naruto menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar terasa lebih hangat.

Tak berapa lama Naruto telah berdirk didepan pintu apartemennya.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang." Ujar Naruto tapi tidak ada yang membalas salamnya.

'Apa Hinata sudah tidur.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto memasuki apartemennya tapi lampu ruang tamu masih menyala. Disana ia melihat Hinata yang sedang menonton televisi dengan suata volume yang dikecilkan.

"Hinata, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Ini, pemilik tempat ku bekerja memberikan ini untuk mu. Katanya kau harus rajin meminumnya, itu baik untuk kandunganmu." Ucap Naruto sembari menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Hinata segera bangkit memuju dapur untuk membuat susu ibu hamil. Memang selama seminggu ini Hinata memerima apa yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, sebencinya Hinata tapi ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang sedang mengambil air untuk minum.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tadi sudah memasak, makanlah." Ujar Hinata sembari berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya, walaupun Hinata membemcinya tapi ia masih memperhatikannya. Walaupun hanya sebuah masakan sederhana, itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menghabiskan makan malamnya.

'Rasanya masih sama, tetap tidak berubah.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto segera berjalan ke ruang tamu setelah mencuci piring kotor.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah larut."

Tanpa jawaban Hinata bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju kamar.

"Selamat tidur Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

Blaaamm!!

Hanya bantingan pintu yang didapat Naruto, dengan tersenyum kecut Naruto berjalan mengambil selimut dan bantal yang ia simpan diruangan samping kamar Hinata. Setelah mengambil yang diperlukan, Naruto kembali ke sofa diruang tamu. Tempat tidurnya selama satu minggu ini.

Naruto bergegas mematikan lampu dan mengecek pintu apartemennya, karna ia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Selamat tidur Hinata." Bisik Naruto dikegelapan malam.

~0~

Hari ini Naruto akan berangkat melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan milik teman Sasori, kebetulan hari ini Naruto tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi dia bisa mengirim surat lamaran pekerjaan lebih pagi.

"Hinata, hari ini aku pergi agak pagi. Aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." Naruto bangkit dari kursi, setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya lalu berjalan keluar apartemen. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hinata, karna ia tahu Hinata tidak akan perduli kepadanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, untung saja perusahaan milik teman Sasori tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit perjalanan menggunakan bus. Naruto kembali mengecek surat lamaran yang akan ia serahkan, sembari bus sedang berjalan. Setelah dipikir semuanya lengkap, Naruto kembali memasukkan surat lamaran itu kedalam amplop dan menyimpannya didalam tas miliknya.

Naruto segera bergegas turun setelah bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti, hanya perlu sedikit berjalan kaki ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya.

Dua puluh menit berselang Naruto sudah keluar dari kantor tersebit, dia tidak memyangka bahwa dia langsung diterima dan besok lusa ia sudah bisa bekerja sebagai pegawai magang. Dan kemungkinan jika ia sudah lulus kuliah akan diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap disana.

"Yosh, sekarang ke tempat proyek pembangunan untuk mengundurkan diri, sekalian memgambil gaji selama beberapa minggu bekerja disana. Setelah itu bekerja ditempat nenek Chiyo." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

~0~

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Naruto telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di toko nenek Chiyo.

"Malam ini aku akan membelikan makanan yang Hinata mau dengan gaji ku." Naruto berjalan sembari tersenyum membayangkan rona bahagia di wajah Hinata.

Saat Naruto memasuki halaman apartemennya, ia terkejut melihat mobil teman-temannya sudah terparkir disana. Dengan cepat ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya. Dari luar dia bisa memdengar kegaduhan yang diciptakan tema-temannya tersebut.

Cklek...!

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Naruto?" Kiba bertanya kepada Naruto yang saat masih berdirk didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada keheranan.

"Tentu saja menjenguk Hinata." Jawab Ino berjalan dari arah dapur melewati Naruto sembari membawa nampan berisi minuman ditangannya.

Naruto melihat didapur juga ada Sakura, TenTen, dan juga Hinata.

"Kau ini bagaimana, meninggalkan istri yang sedang hamil sendirian." Ujar Sakura.

"Darimana kau? Aku tahu kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini." Tanya Neji.

"Eh? Aku baru pulang bekerja, ditoko milik nenek Sasori." Terang Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus kuliahmu, selesaikan secepatnya." Ucap Neji.

"Aku tahu Neji, Kakashi-sensei juga memberi tahu ku. Lagi pula aku sudah mulai mengerjakan skripsi ku."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, jangan menyepelekan aku." Naruto merasa kesal.

"Aku rasa Museum Record Jepang segera menulis namamu sebagai orang bodoh pertama yang akan menyelesaikan skripsi." Olok Sai.

Semua yang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen Naruo kecuali Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto hanya cemberut menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya. Tapi perasaan Naruto sedikit menghangat saat melihat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, Naruto aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ikut aku." Ajak Shikamaru.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru yang menuju ke arah dapur. Dapur dan ruang tamu memang dipisahkan oleh sebuah sekat jadi tidak akan terlihat dari arah ruang tamu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini terimalah." Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya, dan sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Hei, kau tahu aku tidak suka seperti ini." Tegur Naruto.

"Sudah kau simpan saja."

"Maaf Shikamaru aku tidak bisa." Naruto mengembalikan sebuah amplop yang diberikan Shikamaru tadi.

"Sudah simpan saja aku yakin itu akan berguna nanti." Tolak Shikamaru.

Naruto memegang amplop tersebut dengan ragu.

"Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mendenger omelan Ino dan lainnya."

"Ini..."

"Itu dari kami semua, anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahanmu Naruto." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, sampaikan ucapan terima kasih ku kepada yang lainnya." Naruto memasukkan amplop tersebut ke kantong jaketnya lalu memeluk Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin Temari akan membunuhmu Naruto, jika dia tahu kau memeluk pacarnya." Celetuk Sai yang berdirk dibelakangnya.

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengumpat ke arah Sai. Sedangkan Sai tertawa saja.

Pukul sembilan malam teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Ucap Naruto tulus.

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik." Nasihat Sakura. "Dan Hinata ingat perkataan ku tadi." Tambahnya pada Hinata.

Setelah mobil milik teman-teman mereka keluar dari halaman apartemennya, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk masuk kedalam karna udara yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata yang berjalan menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku ingin ramen."

"Ramen? Malam-malam begini?"

"Ya..."

"Baiklah, akan aku carikan." Naruto segera mengambil jaketnya dan melesat keluar.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hinata menunggu, karna Naruto hanya pergi dua puluh menit. Setidaknya Naruto bersyukur kedai ramen langganannya masih buka. Setelah menyiapkan semua, kini dua mangkuk ramen sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Hinata.

Dengan lahapnya Hinata memakan semangkuk ramen dihadapannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya terpana melihat Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Tegur Hinata.

"Eh..."

"Jika tidak mau, biar aku saja yang menghabiskannya." Dengan cepat Hinata menyambar mangkuk ramen milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya terpana melihat Hinata mengahbiskan dua mangkuk ramen dengan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Setelah itu ia masih mengahabiskan segelas susu ibu hamil. Luar biasa.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kekenyangan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa aku berbagi makanan dengan janin yang ada diperut ku?" Tanya Hinata balik.

Naruto hanya meringis menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Ya sudah biar aku saja yang membersihkannya kau istirahat saja." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknua dan berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya, Naruto segera membawa mangkuk kotor dan gelas kotor ke tempat cuci piring. Hanya perlu beberapa menit Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah itu ia bergegas mengecek pintu dan jendela serta aliran gas di apartemennya. Saat Naruto akan mematikan lampu, tiba-tiba Hinata muncul didepan kamarnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya Hinata, ada yang kau perlukan lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Selamat tidur."

"Eh?"

Blam!!

"Selamat tidur juga Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, karna untuk pertama kalinya setalah satu minggu berumah tangga Hinata mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadanya.

TBC!!

Yosh!!! Akhirnya update lagi setelah sekian lama, terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau membaca dan memberikan reviewe fic ini. Semoga kalian semua tidak bosan. Terima kasih semuanya!!!!


End file.
